


What happened next.

by jenserackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Spoilers, Episode: s09e22 Stairway to Heaven, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenserackles/pseuds/jenserackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really hurt.</p><p>That was Gadreel’s first thought as he brought his hands up to stop the grace from escaping the massive slice in his vessel’s chest. It felt like his entire being was trying to fly away through the ragged and open skin. It felt like the blade had cut the strings tying everything about him together. He had suffered many things in his imprisonment, but this was something altogether different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after watching the last episode. Let's just hope the finale starts off a little like this... *crosses fingers*
> 
> Kudos/Comments = Love  
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://barnezbucky.tumblr.com/post/85786815318/it-really-hurt-that-was-gadreels-first-thought).

_It really hurt_.

That was Gadreel’s first thought as he brought his hands up to stop the grace from escaping the massive slice in his vessel’s chest. It felt like his entire being was trying to fly away through the ragged and open skin. It felt like the blade had cut the strings tying everything about him together. He had suffered many things in his imprisonment, but this was something altogether different. 

Torture, pain, punishment. All things he was intimately familiar with. This was like all of those, plus the pull of something against his very life force. The feeling was not unlike being cut with an angel blade, however it was definitely more sinister. Angel blades were the manifestation of one’s grace. This was something evil.

He looked on in confused astonishment as Sam Winchester and Castiel dragged Dean away. He had come here in good faith, trying to do as Castiel suggested, and stay true to Heaven. Gadreel now knew that Metatron would lead everyone down the wrong path. No true leader would be so cruel. He was just trying to do was right.

And look where that had gotten him. 

Collapsing to the ground, Gadreel looked into Dean’s eyes. Or perhaps he shouldn’t call him ‘Dean’ for there was no hint of the man that he’d seen in Sam Winchester’s memories, that he’d come to see for himself during his time in Sam’s mind, in those eyes. The Dean before him was consumed with lust for bloodshed in a way no mere human could be. There was a terrible coldness in his eyes.

Not for the first time Gadreel wondered if it wouldn’t be easier to just let his grace flow free and away, ending his suffering finally. But no. As much as he longed for it, he had to make everything right again. He would not take the easy way out. 

He watched as Castiel was forced to will Dean unconscious and as Sam dragged his brother’s limp body onto a nearby chair. Keeping his hands pressed firmly on his chest, he coughed out a rough, “Castiel!”

The other angel spun to face him, “Gadreel, I’m sorry–”

"Just… help me," he gasped. "Please."

"Of course," Castiel replied, placing his fingers on Gadreel’s chest. He watched as the skin knitted back together in moments. Coughing a few more times as the internal damage healed, Gadreel pulled himself to his feet and leaned against the stone pillar for support.

"Perhaps I was mistaken that my information would be welcomed," he said to Castiel.

"No, your information is welcome. But its seem your presence is less so. Again, I am sorry. Dean has not been himself lately," the other angel replied.

"He bears the Mark of Cain, does he not?" Gadreel guessed. That blade could be none other than the First Blade. A mortal such as Dean was a very dangerous thing with a weapon such as that.

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. “He does,” he said wearily. 

Gadreel followed Castiel’s gaze to where Sam knelt by his brother. Yes, Dean was definitely not himself. But perhaps that was a good thing in light of the information he had yet to share with these men. They would need that Blade if they were going to defeat Metatron, and even then it probably wouldn’t be enough.


End file.
